new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Entrance: Awakening Lewis comes out of his coffin and steps into the battlefield before the coffin disappears. Moveset Neutral B: Heart of Gold Lewis takes out his heart, which stays right in front of him floating. Pressing B after the heart is out will make Lewis summon a deadbeat, which will slowly float in the same direction as him. They will go across the platform, turning around whenever they encounter a ledge, and if they contact an opponent they will scream "ALRIGHT!" before throwing them. They can be defeated if you deal them 5% of damage, but they are immune to projectiles. There can only be one deadbeat at the time, and you will have to wait 10 seconds before summoning a new one. The heart, when de-equipped, will not damage opponents if they touch it. Lewis is able to pick it up if he gets close to it. The heart, however, can be attacked and if it takes 30% of damage, it will become blue and go back to Lewis. It takes 15 seconds for the heart to go back to normal, and during that time Lewis' attacks will be weaker. Move Origin Lewis' heart is a central plot point within Mystery Skulls Animated, metaphorically and literally. At the end of Ghost, Lewis' heart broke, and shows it directly hurts Lewis himself. Lewis' ability to summon deadbeats comes from the fact they appear to be manifestations from Lewis himself. Side B: Monster Dash Lewis will dash forwards with his arms in front of him. Touching someone will make him grab and throw them. This dash can be cancelled by jumping at any time. If you manage to re-equip the heart while you are dashing, Lewis' dash will be charged with electricity. You can also dash in mid air, which can work as a recovery option. Lewis also has super armor during the dash itself, but not during the starting and ending frames of the move. Move Origin After Lewis revealed himself to Arthur in Ghost, he began chasing him. Afterwards, he chased the rest of the gang. The electricity dash comes from the fact Lewis appears to have some influence over electricity. Up B: Ghastly Smoke Lewis floats as you gain control of his heart. After you've moved the heart for a short distance, Lewis will vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear where the heart was. The heart itself does damage when it's moving, but it is not as powerful as the smoke explosion. If the heart is out, Lewis can directly teleport to it by the press of a button. And like Side B, the starting and ending frames of the attack leave Lewis vulnerable. Move Origin When Shiromori disturbed Lewis' rest in Freaking Out, he reappeared in a large puff of smoke, which also caught Shiromori's hand on fire. Down B: Memory Wipe This move only works if Lewis is separated from his heart. Using Down B will make the heart be set on pink electricity. If it touches somebody, it will not only deal minimal damage and knockback, but it'll also be able to neutralize the last Special they used (unless it's Up B, then it will cancel the last special you used before that). The move can also be used to counter attacks used against the heart. The Special Moves will be cancelled for 10 seconds, and during that time Lewis cannot use the Memory Wipe. He can only regain this attack after the time has passed and the opponent's move has been un-disabled. Move Origin In Ghost, Lewis wiped Vivi's memory of him after he died, as shown in a flashback sequence. Final Smash: Hellbent Lewis tosses his heart, sucking anyone nearby. Only one person can be trapped inside the heart. Anyone who gets sucked by the heart will enter into a rocky place and will fall down on the spike, dealing 40% damage. After someone touches the spike, they will return to the stage, retaining their knockback they had. The heart also removes traps. Move Origin Final Smash (old): Heartbroken Lewis levitates in the air and creates a pink explosion around his body, causing plenty of damage and knockback. This move has a variation, as if you use it when the heart is out, the explosion will be caused where the heart is. After this Final Smash, your heart becomes blue, following the same rules as in like if it had been broken by the opponents. Move Origin At the end of Ghost, Lewis' heart broke and he grew irrationally angry. He caused a large pink explosion around the entire mansion, forcing the Mystery Skulls Gang to flee. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Ugh!" * KO Sound 2: "Ooogh!" * Star KO Sound: "Youuuu-" Taunts * Up Taunt: *points forwards* "Fuck, it's you I hate the most!" * Side Taunt: *makes his hair disappear before it reappears* * Down Taunt: *stares at a flower* Victory Poses * Option 1: *shows up in his human form before vanishing* * Option 2: *puts his heart back into its place, with three deadbeats behind his back* * Option 3: *as a pink version of his human form, opens one single eye* * Losing Pose: Looks away from the camera, with his heart broken on the floor. Extras * Lawl Food: The Chocolate Covered Bhut Jolokia Special Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Soul Category:Villain Category:Mystery Skulls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:UnHuman Category:Back from the Dead Category:American Category:Male Category:Cults Category:Adults Category:10's Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Grappler